


his eyes were gray

by dhrdump



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Drama, F/M, Knight Draco, Longing, Masquerade, Masquerade Ball, Princess Hermione, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhrdump/pseuds/dhrdump
Summary: This year, as Princess Hermione turns 24, more than ever, she was nervous. She never understood why but she had a slight inkling.It was the first festivity they held since Draco returned to the castle.Returned to her.And it was to celebrate the day of her birth.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	his eyes were gray

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!
> 
> This is my first story posted on AO3. I have always posted on Tumblr, but this was a bit lengthy to just be a Tumblr post, that's why I decided to post it here.
> 
> And also, it's my first story for year 2021. So, why not try this platform? ;)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short piece.

Bright lights and a festive mood; Many festivities were held yearly in the Granger Kingdom. And for this year, they decided to hold a Masquerade ball for Princess Hermione's day of birth.

Princess Hermione watched on her balcony as people—nobles and townspeople alike—passed through the castle gates for the ball. She smiled. She wouldn't let anything get to her tonight.

_Just for tonight._..

She lost count at how many festivities she had attended since she turned 18. As the crown princess, she was required to be present in every ball or party in the castle.

And this year, as she turns 24, more than ever, she was nervous. She never understood why but she had a slight inkling.

It was the first festivity they held since Draco returned to the castle.

Returned to her.

And it was to celebrate the day of her birth.

Draco was now one of the King's knights—her father's men. He had always told her that it was his dream since they were little. She undoubtedly had no worries about it, and she encouraged him to pursue his dream. She told him that he'll be a great knight, a protector of the Granger Kingdom. So, he went on to train for several years outside the castle but they never saw each other until he came back.

Hermione mulled over sending him letters throughout the years, but never did.

And when he returned, he was not the same Draco anymore.

She should have sent those letters, she blamed herself.

Before, Draco was her best friend. The warm and caring boy she grew up with, who always held her hand whenever she got nervous, who never failed to be there for her, became this cold and stoic knight who she did not know how to speak with—to approach.

He was taller than when she last saw him. His build more solid; his gray eyes more firm, but distant.

Like they want to say something, but couldn't.

Sometimes, Hermione would come up with excuses just so she can pass by where Draco was stationed in the castle, and eye him carefully.

Not once did he meet her eyes.

She sighed and walked alone to her chambers. She did not do it again, but she would make herself aware where Draco was assigned, and just watched him from afar. And sometimes, unknowingly, a tear would slip from her eyes.

"Princess, are you ready?"

Hermione turned to her helper and nodded.

"No more tears..." she muttered to herself, her mask in place, and proceeded to the ballroom where the people were starting to become comfortable.

* * *

Merry music was ringing into Princess Hermione's ears as she stepped down the stairs to the ballroom. Trumpets were blown to signal her arrival, and all attendees of the ball turned to her. People were bowing to her while she smiled meekly at each person. Each of them wore sophisticated masks, gowns, coats, tunics, suits, and capes.

The crowd regarded her for her gown. She was beautiful in an off-shoulder black and gold dress that flowed and extended to the floor. The embellishment was elaborate from the girdle to the skirt, with embroidered flowers that were either in gold and silver. One of her ladies-in-waiting, Pansy, made her an elaborate mask that perfected her apperance.

She walked to the front of the ballroom and sat on her seat beside the King's throne.

Even the family helpers, she observed, were promptly dressed up for the occasion. One of them was behind her to assist her of any of her needs, but what she wanted to know was where Draco was.

Hermione knew that he was supposed to be on duty, assigned to a post within the ballroom, but she couldn't see his blond hair anywhere. He should have been positioned by the Queen's side of the throne. In his place stood another knight she knew, Blaise.

Maybe he was not well. Maybe something came up that needed his attention.

Maybe he did not want to see her.

This was the only place, she believed, that she will be able watch him openly without hiding. A reason that, perhaps, she can approach him discreetly.

But he failed to appear.

_So much for being nervous, Hermione._

A few hours and three dances later, the ball neared its end. People were still crowding in the middle of the ballroom when it was announced that it was time for the final dance of the ball which she needed to participate.

She sighed inwardly and told herself, "Just this last one to survive..."

Before she could stand from her seat, a man beside her offered his hand. She looked at the man, confused. If the man was here, then he should have been invited.

She hesitated but then, took his hand.

She never saw him the entire night, so how did he manage to sneak in for the final dance of the ball?

He led her to the center of the ballroom, to her place, and bowed in front of her. She bowed in return, eyeing him carefully. She didn't recognize him with the mask in place. He wore a black hat, with gold embroideries, that covered his hair, and a gold intricately-designed mask to complement his hat. The details of his coat and inner clothes were that of a noble. He was dashing, she regarded, and Hermione caught her breath.

_Was he a prince from a neighboring kingdom? Why hadn't I seen him before?_

When he held her right hand with his left hand, and rested his right hand just above her hip, she felt a familiar feeling wash over her.

_"Princess," the boy in front of her called out to her softly, "look at me."_

The man at present didn't say anything, but the memory made her comply.

Hermione gazed at her partner and remembered the time she danced with Draco for the first time when they were 12. It was like she went back in time with this man who was unknown to her. She was puzzled, but she still gave in to the feeling.

She would give anything to feel this familarity—Draco's familiarity.

_As Hermione looked up at him, his gray eyes were softly watching hers. She tried not to blush as she gazed at him in return._

_It felt like magic._

_She was dancing with Draco like they have been doing this for years. They were in tune with each other as they stepped forward together. Draco held her hand firmly as she turned for a twirl, but not too hard. The way his fingers felt on hers gave her goosebumps. Did she ever feel this way before?_

_She could already feel her heart beating faster than normal. Is it possible that Draco can hear it too?_

_They walked in circles as their palms hovered each other. 4 counts forward, and 4 counts back._

_Hermione bore her eyes on to Draco's._

The same dance, the same sensation. Like they were made for each other.

As they neared the end of dance, she did a quick turn to the unknown man in front of her and he held on to her back for the end pose. His left hand was firm on her back and waist, like he did not want to let go.

_His eyes..._ she gasped.

His eyes were gray.

Not cold ones, but warm, gray eyes bore on to her.

Eyes like the ones in her memory.

The crowd applauded as the dance ended, but it was all a blur for Hermione.

The man held her as she propped up to stand. Then they stepped backward and bowed to each other. She did not know how she moved when her mind was elsewhere the entire time, but somehow, she managed to dance with the stranger.

He moved forward to her, not tearing his gray eyes from her honey brown ones and held her hand.

She could not look away from his gaze. She wanted to say something, but she choked on her words. Nothing would escape her lips. All she had was her breath.

His fingers held hers softly and he kissed her knuckles—the way Draco kissed them the night before he left to train as a Knight.

When he turned back, she can see the tinge of blond at the back of his head.

Hermione constantly promised herself to survive the night. Yet once again, her heart ached and her eyes dampened.

And when she tried to catch up to him, she realized how heavy her footsteps were—slow,  _too slow_.

And for the second time in her life, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a craving to read a Medieval Dramione fic, where Hermione is a princess and Draco is a knight. I had this scene in my head since yesterday, and decided to try it and let it all go. Haha
> 
> Please Read and Review! I'd love to hear some constructive criticisms and points on where I can improve. Thanks for reading!


End file.
